Untitled Romance
by HannaHelena
Summary: This is my first story, so be nice! Everyone paid attention to Arnold and Lila. Lila asked him what's wrong and then Arnold said shortly yet sweetly "Be my girlfriend." it's HelgaxArnold don't worry!
1. Insomniac

**Hello guys, my name is Hanna. I'm new at making fanfiction, especially in english. So before you guys read this, I apologize if there are any grammar mistake. This is Hey Arnold! fanfiction. I love this cartoon so much. I hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Chapter 1. Insomniac**

It was a cold and silent night in Hillwood. The sound of dog barking could be heard, but it was the only sound out there. There was no moon tonight and the stars were not very clear. Helga Pataki sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was another sleepless night for her. She couldn't sleep well lately. She had tried to do anything so that she could sleep. She read a lot of non-fictional books, she counted sheep, she banged her head to the pillow, but nothing worked. Of course, she became an insomniac for a reason. She had a lot of things in mind lately. And one of them, and the most important, and that bugged her a lot, was her one and only love, Arnold.

She had been in love with Arnold since pre-school. You might think that a five year old girl was impossible to fall in love. Maybe you would say that it was not love, it was a puppy love. But Helga was sure that it was love at a first sight when she saw Arnold for the first time. It was raining pretty hard that day. He held a yellow umbrella and shared it with her. "I like your bow because it's pink like your pants." He said with a smile. Just a simple thing like that and it touched Helga's heart gently, yet deeply. It was the sweetest thing one had ever said to her, even until now when she was fourteen. And she wouldn't ever forget that blessed day.

Loving someone was a very pleasant feeling. It made you woke up with a smile on your face. It helped you went through hard days. It brought happiness, hopes, and inspirations to your life. But when you had to hide that feeling, and when your feeling was not returned, when you saw your loved one with someone else, it could hurt you to the bone. And that's exactly how Helga felt.

Arnold had been dating Lila Sawyer since 7th grade. They were so famous. Everyone saw them as the icon of perfect couple. Arnold the do-gooder and Lila the Little Miss Perfect, no one could beat their perfection as a couple. They both were smart and sweet. Every couple at school wanted to be like them. And it was not a secret that Arnold had had a crush on her since 4th grade. When finally Lila said yes to him, the school cheered for Arnold.

Helga remembered that day as if it was just yesterday. It was on lunch time when Arnold decided to ask her to be her girlfriend. Lila was with her girl friends buying lunch, when Arnold shouted her name. It caught the student's attention on cafeteria, Helga's as well. Everyone paid attention to Arnold and Lila. Lila asked him what's wrong and then Arnold said shortly yet sweetly "Be my girlfriend."

That was when Helga's world came crushed and burned. No words could describe her feeling the second he said it. She always thought that Arnold would stop chasing after her and just admired her from afar. She thought that maybe Arnold had given up. But no, he still had strong feelings for Lila. He still kept on trying. Helga stared blankly at them. She fought so hard not to blink, or the tears would fall and wet her cheeks.

The kids were waiting for Lila's answer. Some of them cheered and whistled for Arnold. The girls were like "Aw, that's so sweet!" Helga still stared at them, waiting for Lila to say something. She hoped that she would say no. But Helga's wrong. Lila said yes.

Helga remembered his happy with a hint of disbelief laugh. She remembered how he hugged Lila that day. She remembered how everyone came to them and congratulated them. She remembered how the girls told Lila how sweet Arnold was. Maybe she was the only human being at cafeteria that felt miserable.

She tried to tell herself that Arnold was happy being with Lila, that Arnold finally had his dream came true. It calmed her a bit, but it still hurt her every time she saw the couple walked by. How Arnold would wait for her after school finished so they could go home together. How Lila would tell the girls how her date with Arnold went. It was just killing her. Jealousy killed her. She thought that it was just not fair for her. She was the one that admire him since pre-school. She was the one that always prayed for him in the night. She was the one that helping him every time he and Gerald got into trouble in their adventures. She was the one that loved him, unconditionally. Even though Arnold was happy, she couldn't help but being selfish and blame it to him. He was so blind, so dense! Couldn't he see that she was the right girl for him?

That day when Arnold confessed his feelings for Lila, Helga walked home with a very sorrowful face. It's good that no one notice this, except Phoebe─ her best friend. Everyone's too busy cheering for the new couple. Phoebe asked Helga if she was okay and if she wanted to walk home with her. Helga said to her that she would be okay and that she wanted to be alone right now. Helga couldn't help but dropped a tear. She cried silently that no one noticed. She finally arrived at home and cried so hard in her room that people downstairs might hear it. But she didn't really care. Arnold and Lila was an item now, how could things get worse? That day she threw her poetry books all around her room. She destroyed the Arnold shrine. She got all crazy and lost control. She almost cut her pink bow with a scissor, but her hand couldn't do that. Her heart forbade her to cut it. She dropped the scissors then cried hard, again. She cried herself to sleep.

Since that day, Helga had tried to forget him. She tried to tell herself that her feelings for him were just a silly little crush that not real and will faded away. But she couldn't. It only made her sure that her feeling for Arnold was love, genuine love. And it killed her. She faked a smile, she masked her broken heart. She even congratulated Arnold.

"Congrats Arnold." She said shortly to him before class. He seemed a bit taken a back. But finally he smiled.

"Thanks Helga. I thought you wouldn't say that," he said jokingly, "I am so happy. It feels like─"

"I know. I know you're happy. I'm happy for you." Helga cut him. She couldn't stand hearing Arnold talked about her new girlfriend. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Helga, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay? I mean…you don't make fun of me and…you don't call me Football Head. And you said you're happy for me…I-it's not that I don't like it but uh…you seemed different…uh you know. Are you okay?" he said with hesitation.

"What? O-of course I'm alright Arnoldo! It's just…I don't want to ruin your lovey-dovey mood that's all! Ugh such a Football Head!" she said defensively. She pushed him a bit then walked quickly to class, leaving Arnold confused.

Since that day too, Helga tried not to pay all her attention to Arnold. She didn't completely ignore him. She just rarely making fun of him and calling him names. He seemed enjoyed it. He got Lila as a girlfriend and now Helga didn't make fun of him that much. Life's great for him now she thought. Why did she stop annoying him? Helga was tired, tired of unrequited love. She didn't see the point why she should continue bothering him. It was not like he would break up with Lila if Helga made fun of him. So she didn't pay much attention to him a lot like she used to do. And Arnold didn't complain.

With that final thought in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

**Ps. This is not a one-shot obviously. I'll continue as fast as I can. Please review!**


	2. Plan

**Hello guys. So finally I can update this story. I hope you can enjoy reading this and sorry if the characthers sound a bit OOC. I've done my best!**

**Chapter 2 Plan**

Helga woke up with a slight head ache, sweat covered her forehead. She obviously didn't get a good sleep last night. She had a nightmare. The dream was about Lila and Arnold's wedding. They were kissing passionately after saying 'I do' and it did make her wanted to throw up. But the way Arnold stared at Lila in her dream. His half-lidded eyes were full of affection and love. How she would do anything so that he would look at her that way. She decided to shrug that thought off.

She finally got off her bed lazily while rubbing her eyes, starting to prepare for school. After finished taking a quick shower and dressing up, she went downstairs. She hoped that her oh so called mother had made something for breakfast. Not like any other day, she felt hungry. She usually could go through the day without a real breakfast, some cookies would do. But now she felt like she needed carbohydrate and protein. She went to the kitchen and saw Miriam. She was busy with her blender, making smoothies. Yes, Miriam still couldn't live without drinking.

"Miriam have you cooked breakfast? Did you make something edible this morning?" Helga poked her back. Miriam didn't respond immediately. Helga poked her even harder then finally she looked at her.

"Uh hello Helga." Miriam said, sounding sleepy and tired.

"Where's my breakfast Miriam?" Helga frowned to her mom. She couldn't believe how Miriam could be so careless about her.

"Breakfast? Oh I forgot honey. I'll cook breakfast after I finish with my smoothies." Miriam said while looking at her blender lovingly. Helga frowned, disgusted. What kind of a mother was she?

"Don't bother Miriam." After saying that, Helga grabbed her bag, took some cookies from the refrigerator then rushed out of the house. Miriam stared at the door for a few second then went back to her blender.

_Why can't I have a normal family?_ Helga mentally asked herself while chewing her last piece of cookies angrily. She was standing there, waited for the school bus to come. It was good that Bob hadn't woken up, facing Miriam was stressing enough. Thinking about her family gave her a head ache. Finally, the big yellow bus came.

Helga got in the bus, searching for empty seat. The bus was already half-full with kids. Helga saw empty seats at the very back of the bus and decided to sit there. There were Eugene and Diana sitting together. Diana was not from P.S 118, but she went to the same junior high as the gang.

"Morning Helga!" Diana greeted with a cheerful smile. Helga nodded to her and offered a short smile too. She sat next to her. Diana started a conversation and asked her if she had done her Biology homework. Not very long, Eugene joined and told them that for him, the homework was very difficult. Helga just nodded or shook her head, mumbling yes or no if necessary. She didn't really feel like talking about homework now. She had much more problem that had to be thinking about.

Helga felt the bus stopped in front of Lila's house. She saw Arnold and Lila got in the bus. Lila was hugging Arnold's arm, giggling to whatever Arnold had just said. Even until now, Helga couldn't get used to their display of affection. It stabbed her heart every time she saw them together, doing whatever. She started another conversation with Diana, not wanting to see the happy─ for her, disgusting─ couple.

"So Diana, is it true that your sister works in Japan?" she said, not caring if her question was very random. Diana looked happily surprised that Helga asked her that.

"Oh yes Helga! My sister Miranda is great! She works in one of the big─ Lila, Arnold, here! You could sit here with us!" Suddenly Diana yelled to them, waving her hand. It shocked Helga. _Oh my, what am I gonna do now?_ Helga said to herself mentally, biting her lower lip. She saw Lila smiled at Diana and walked to them, with Arnold beside her.

"Hello Diana, Eugene, and─" Lila paused a bit, her smile got even bigger, "Helga." Helga saw something in her smile that she couldn't explain. It made her wanted to punch her in the face, that's what she could say.

"Hello Lila and Arnold!" Diana said excitedly. Arnold said hi to them too, including Helga. Helga just nodded to him.

Lila sat next to Helga, and then she patted the seat beside her, asking Arnold to sit. Arnold sat beside her and took Lila's hand, holding it. Helga's heart broken all over again, seeing them so close like this. Helga wanted to start another random conversation with Diana, but suddenly she heard Lila said something.

"Helga, it's been ever so long since we've talked! How's life?" Lila said with too much excitement, at least in Helga's opinion. It's like she didn't see her for a long time. She's her classmate for heaven's sake! Why everything Lila did make her wanted to throw up?

"Life's fine." Helga answered shortly. She really wasn't in the mood for small talk like this, especially with the Little Miss Perfect Lila Sawyer.

"My life's ever so amazing lately!" Lila told Helga with her sweet girly voice. _As if I ask you_ Helga thought. Helga nodded to her and gave her a short half-hearted smile. Not wanting Lila to ask her another stupid question, she turned to Diana. She started to open her mouth when suddenly she heard someone said her name. This time, it's not Lila. It's Arnold.

"Hey Helga?" he said. Helga's heart was beating so fast right now. Arnold was talking to her! Here with Lila sitting between them. _Say something you idiot!_

"Uh what?" finally she managed to say something. She couldn't believe that Arnold wanted to talk to her, even when Lila's here.

"Why the sudden change?" he asked. Lila looked at Arnold and giggled a little. "It's not that I don't like it but I guess it takes time for me to get used to it" he smiled. Helga didn't expect him to bring that up. She frowned.

"Who said that I change?" Helga said with a dangerously low tone. She didn't know why, but that statement Arnold said, it hurt her. It's like he didn't care about her anymore. Maybe it's stupid to think like that, very stupid even, but Helga couldn't help but feeling that way. Jealousy got the better of her. Lila and Arnold felt her tensed up. Lila tried to say something but Helga didn't let her.

"Listen Arnold, I don't change. Yes I rarely make fun of you lately. But that doesn't mean I change. I can make fun, call you names, pick on you, and do whatever if I want to. If you miss the way I call you Football Head that much, just tell me Arnold. I'll do it with pleasure." She said, still with low tone. Arnold stared at with eyes wide open. He didn't expect her to respond him that way. He actually tried to be nice, he thought. Lila looked taken a back too.

"I didn't mean to make you upset Helga," Arnold finally managed to utter. "I'm sorry. I just─"

"That's okay Arnold." Helga cut him, "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." She tried so hard to give him a smile. Arnold nodded softly, giving her a sweet smile. That smile unexpectedly calmed her, making her forgot about her anger. _Arnold is an angel. Truly an angel _she thought, mentally swooning.

Biology class went fine. Mrs. James was a nice teacher. She had her own way to make the subject less boring. She was explaining about Biological Classification and all the students seemed to pay all their attention to her. Some were taking notes too. Maybe Helga was the only one that didn't listen to Mrs. James. Her mind was wandering.

Arnold was her first love, and until now, she didn't have any other guy in her heart. It was always Arnold. He was the one that made her life colourful, brighter, and full of hopes. He was her only inspiration to do anything, like writing poetries. He was the only guy that had ever done sweet things to him. Even though he didn't know it, but Arnold was her life saver. Without him, Helga didn't know how her life would be. With her terrible family─ her harsh Dad that never called her with her own name, her unconscious Mom that would never stop drinking, and her oh so perfect sister that made her life even more miserable with her perfection─ she was sure she would just go away from Hillwood. But no, Arnold made her stay strong, with hope that someday he would return Helga's feeling, that someday Arnold would say that he loved her. But that sounded so impossible now. Arnold was head over heals in love with Lila. Lila, the little miss perfect. Why was her world full of perfect girls like Lila and Olga? And why did their perfection always get in the way?

"Ms. Pataki!" Suddenly Helga heard Mrs. James yelled her name. _Perfect!_

"Y-yes, ma'am." Helga replied nervously.

"There are eight main taxonomic ranks, tell me what they are." Mrs. James said firmly. Helga gulped. She didn't pay any attention to this freaking subject.

"Uh-um… Domain…" she started. Helga waited if Mrs. James wanted to interrupt, but nothing came from her so she tried to remember anything she had heard, "Um…Species, and then…uh─"

"You didn't really pay attention did you Helga?" Mrs. James shook her head as if showing her how disappointed she was. Helga just looked down. She could feel her classmates' stares. Maybe Arnold was staring at her too. "I hope you will focus on this subject more."

Mrs. James then back to her explanation. Helga sighed. It was good that she didn't say anything more than that. She raised her head and to her surprised, the first thing she saw was Arnold. From across the room, she saw Arnold stared at her and gave her a sorry smile. It surprised her. Her jaw dropped a little then finally, she managed to give him a smile too, real smile. It was amazing how little act like that could brighten her whole day.

"Helga, are you alright?" Phoebe asked Helga with a concerned look. Biology class had finished and it was lunch time now. They both were walking together to cafeteria. Helga glanced at her best friend with a smile on her face.

"I'm alright Phoebe. Why do you ask?" Helga asked back.

"It's just─ you should pay more attention in class Helga. Thank God that it was Mrs. James' class! What if it's Mrs. McCorney's? Or worse, Mr. DeBarg's? Oh Helga, you will─"

"I know, I know. Phoebe, stopped being too worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine. I have faced things that worse than that." Helga mumbled the last sentence. But Phoebe still could hear it clear enough. She stroked Helga's back, giving her a sorry look. Phoebe did know what her best friend was talking about.

"Helga. Is that the reason why you didn't pay attention in class? I-Ice Cream? Is he still distracting you?" Phoebe asked Helga. Helga was silent for a while.

"Ice Cream never leaves my mind, Pheebs. He won't ever." Helga said with a gloomy expression. Phoebe started to open her mouth, maybe wanted to say something to cheer her, but Helga stopped her.

"Oh just forget that this conversation ever happened. Let's just go to cafeteria." Helga took Phoebe's arm. Phoebe seemed to understand that her friend wasn't in the mood.

"Forgetting and going!" Phoebe smiled.

Finally they reach cafeteria. As usual, the place was full of hungry students. Almost all tables were full. Phoebe and Helga grabbed their food then looked for table.

"All the tables are full!" Phoebe told Helga with a little loud voice, because the cafeteria was noisy. Helga nodded to Phoebe, still searching. Phoebe then patted Helga's back.

"Helga, I see empty table, err actually─ not exactly empty." Phoebe said. Her voice sounded uncertain.

"Huh? Where is it?"

"I-it's actually─" Phoebe stopped talking and just pointed the empty table. Helga looked at where Phoebe pointed and saw the last thing she wanted to see now. There were Arnold and Lila eating together, Gerald was there too, sitting not very far from them. Lila rested her head on Arnold's shoulder. They seemed like talking about something very exciting, because then Helga saw Lila pinch Arnold's check lovingly. Helga definitely couldn't stand seeing them like that.

"No Phoebe. I won't ever eat lunch with that disgusting couple─"

"So where should we sit then?" Phoebe asked her desperately. "I'm hungry…" Phoebe continued, her eyes glued to the table, no actually she was staring at Gerald. Helga noticed this. Phoebe and Gerald actually had a crush on each other. Why they didn't just tell each other's feelings and went out together? It was a mystery for Helga. But she knew how Phoebe wanted to sit with Gerald and had lunch with him, just spending time with him. She sighed. Phoebe had done a lot of things for her. Maybe now she could do the same to her.

"Okay Phoebe, we will sit there." Helga sighed.

"Oh Helga! Thanks so much!" Phoebe said excitedly.

Phoebe gave her the biggest smile. They walked together to Arnold's table, but Helga was walking a bit behind Phoebe. She wanted to avoid the stupid couple as much as possible, but now she had to sit with them for lunch. But this was what Phoebe wanted. Helga sighed again.

"Guys, can Helga and I sit here?" Phoebe approached Arnold, Lila, and Gerald. Gerald seemed so happy seeing Phoebe that he was actually blushing. He gave her a big smile, his eyes glued to Phoebe's.

"O-of course Phoebe." Gerald uttered softly. Phoebe then sat beside him nervously, a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks. Phoebe started to make a conversation and Gerald joined excitedly. Seemed like Phoebe had forgotten her best friend the second Gerald gave her that smile. Helga frowned, looking at Gerald.

"Hello Helga! It's ever so sweet to eat lunch with you!" Helga heard Lila said with her girly sugary voice. Helga didn't say anything and just tried hard to give her a short smile. Lila didn't seem to notice Helga's uneasiness, so she continued to talk.

"You know Helga, today I made lunch for Arnold!" Lila said with too much enthusiasm, Helga thought. _So Lila made him lunch _Helga mentally said, _I can cook something too! If I were his girlfriend, I would make a very deli─_

"Do you like it Arnold?" Lila asked Arnold sweetly. She stared at him with eyes full of hopes. Helga frowned, disgusted.

"Y-yes Lila, I like it." Arnold said, not looking at Lila. Helga heard something different with how Arnold sounded. He sounded uncertain and hesitating. And he didn't look at her while talking. Maybe he actually didn't really like Lila's cook. Helga smiled devilishly thinking about that.

"Aw thank you Arnold! You're ever so sweet!" Lila clapped her hand. Then Helga saw Lila doing something that fired up her jealousy. She kissed Arnold's cheek, in front of her! _How dare she kiss my angel's cheek! _Helga bit her Pastrami sandwich furiously. Her full-of-hate eyes glued to Lila. Arnold looked at Lila with love-sick eyes, his hand caressing her head softly. He obviously had no idea how he had hurt Helga's heart.

"Hey Arnold have you done your History homework?" Helga said. Opening a conversation was the only way she could think of to make Arnold stopped going all lovey-dovey like that.

Arnold felt a bit surprised by that. But finally he smiled, "Err yeah. The homework is kind of hard but I think I've done it quite well. What about you?"

"It is so damn hard Arnold, at least for me. Like, who knows why World War II is bigger than World War I, and other questions that I don't even remember." Helga ranted, waving her hand wildly.

"You know Helga, I found the answer of all the questions from our text book and some books from the Library. You should read more." Arnold said with a grin.

"Ugh whatever. Such a nerd." Helga frowned, rolling her eyes. Arnold laughed a little while eating his sandwich that Lila made. Arnold started to say something when Lila interrupted.

"Aah you guys are talking about an ever so boring thing!" Lila groaned. "Arnold, what movie will we watch this Saturday? I'm ever so excited for our next date!" Lila said sweetly with a high voice, obviously asking for attention, at least she sounded like that for Helga.

_What the heck! How dare she interrupt my conversation with my prince! I will kill her one day! _Helga mentally screamed. And what's so wrong with talking about casual stuff like homework? Now she was talking about what movie they would watch next Saturday, something that would be interesting only for them. Lila obviously wanted to ditch Helga from the conversation!

"Ugh I-I don't know Lila," Arnold said, "I actually want to watch Evil Twin 4 you know. It's the continuation of Evil Twin 3 and I think it's interesting. I know you─"

"You know I don't like movies like that! I hate horror movies, Arnold!" Lila whined again, shaking Arnold's arm with a childish manner. "How about we watch Mean Girls? I know it's kind of old movie, but I want to watch it again!"

Arnold sighed heavily and nodded to her. Lila clapped her hand and hugged Arnold briefly. Helga was cursing Lila in her mind. _What? Mean Girls? She seriously asked Arnold to watch Mean Girls with her? Evil Twin is so much better than that movie! And I can't believe Arnold just agree with her like that! _All that kind of sentence ran through her head. She knew Arnold didn't really like the idea of watching that kind of movie to spend Saturday by the way he sighed. Lila was very stupid to make him feel like that.

"So you like Evil Twins Arnold?" Helga asked casually.

"Why, yes Helga. Do you like it?"

"You have no idea. I've been a fan since the first Evil Twin came out when we were in fourth grade. The coolest movie ever!" Helga said excitedly, but not like Lila of course. Helga sounded more like human being.

"Yeah! I've liked Evil Twin series since fourth grade too! You know like, it's different from any other horror movie. The series have real plot, not just a scary man killing people around." Arnold explained, smiling to Helga.

"I know what you mean! Oh man, I'm so excited to see Evil Twin 4! Who do you think will die now?"

"I think it will be Jonathan. Larry hates him so much because he killed his girlfriend!"

"I guess you're right. But Sara can be died too. Sara is the one that actually asked Jonathan to kill Larry's girlfriend! I think─"

"Oh Arnold, I'm ever so excited to watch Mean Girls next Saturday!" Lila said suddenly. Her voice was high. Helga and Arnold suddenly looked at her, a bit surprised that Lila cut their conversation. Lila gave them an I'm-not-doing-anything-wrong smile. It annoyed Helga. Lila had cut their conversation two times for heaven's sake! This girl was so making her went mad.

"Ugh. U-um yeah Lila." Arnold said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck, managing to give her a soft smile. It seemed like Arnold felt a bit uncomfortable by Lila's interruption. It's so obvious that Lila didn't like it when Arnold talked with Helga. Helga frowned, staring at the couple with cold eyes, especially at Lila. She decided to ignore them and turned to Phoebe and Gerald.

Phoebe and Gerald was talking excitedly about something that Helga didn't know what. Maybe it's about homework, if Phoebe's the one that open the conversation. Or maybe it's about basketball, if Gerald's the one that talked first.

"Hey guys." Helga tried to say.

"Oh hey Helga. We're just talking about the History homework! Gerald and I decide to go to library and work on it together!" Phoebe said while smiling happily. Helga smiled to her, truly happy that Phoebe got a chance to spend time with Gerald.

"Hey by the way Gerald, have you watched the Evil Twin 4?" Helga asked. Suddenly, she got an idea, brilliant idea, maybe, if it turned out good.

"Oh I haven't watched it. I heard that the movie will be so cool. Much better then the previous Evil Twins. I want to watch it though, if I have time. Why do you ask?" Gerald said curiously.

"Err...Phoebe and I want to watch the movie too this Friday after school," Helga could feel Phoebe's confused stare. They had never talked about watching Evil Twin 4 together before. But Helga continued, "Do you think you can go with us?"

Phoebe's eyes lightened up. Helga winked at her. Gerald grinned to Helga.

"Wow Helga, of course. That'd be cool watching Evil Twin 4 with Phoebe! Ugh-I mean...with you and Phoebe!" Gerald said with a nervous laugh. Phoebe blushed hearing what Gerald had just said. They smiled coyly to each other.

_Perfect, now what I have to do next is asking Arnold! _Helga thought happily. She turned back to her seat near Arnold and Lila. They were talking about something that Helga didn't know when she came.

"Hey Arnold. Phoebe, Gerald, and I will watch Evil Twin 4 this Friday. Do you want to join us?" Helga asked with a wide smile on her face. Helga saw Lila started to frown. But Arnold looked excited.

"Oh wow really Helga. I'd love to join you guys. It must be awesome!" Arnold said, grinning. Lila looked at Helga and Arnold, annoyed. She gripped Arnold's hand tightly, as if telling him to not join them. Arnold didn't interpret her grip like that.

"Oh Helga, can Lila join us too?" Arnold asked. Helga's smile disappeared suddenly. Helga didn't expect this question to come. She definitely wouldn't let Lila join them. She would ruin her plan. She started to protest but then Lila said something.

"NO! I won't ever watch horror movie, especially Evil Twin!" Lila said frustratingly. Helga sighed with relief then smile victoriously. She thought her plan would be ruined, but thank God that Lila didn't like that kind of movie. Arnold stared at Lila with confusion in his eyes.

"But I thought─"

"I don't want to join them! You just go with them!" Lila said, annoyed. Arnold nodded with hesitation.

"Okaaay so Lila doesn't want to watch Evil Twin. You still come with us this Friday?" Helga said, trying so hard to hide her enthusiasm. But she couldn't help but smile a little to Arnold.

"Yes of course Helga. Thanks!"

"No problem Arnold."

Just then, the bell rang. They all finished their food then went back to class. Helga felt happy, so happy. She really couldn't wait for Friday to come.

**So how is it? Do you like it? I actually really enjoy writing this. Sorry if you find any grammar mistake. Please review! Thanks so much guys!**


	3. The Bow

**Hello guys, so sorry for the late update. I'm kinda busy lately. Oh well, actually I'm kinda lazy haha. But finally I finished this chapter. I hope you like this. Oh and to make things clear, the FTi incident isn't exist on this story, so Helga haven't confessed her feelings to Arnold. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Pink Bow**

Finally, Friday morning came. Helga woke up with a bright smile on her face, and no head ache this time. She still couldn't sleep last night, but with a completely different reason. She couldn't wait to go to the movies with Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald. For Helga, it seemed like a double date. Oh well, it was far from it. Phoebe and Gerald were not even a couple, officially. But she loved to think about it that way. It made her smile thinking about it as a double date.

After taking a shower and dress up, she grabbed her bag and rushed out of her house, feeling sure that Miriam hadn't made any breakfast. But she really didn't care. Nothing could ruin this day, even her oh so called parents.

Waiting for the bus, Helga looked up at the sky. The sky looked so blue and clear. The air felt fresh. She could even hear the birds singing from afar. Helga closed her eyes enjoying the weather, humming a bit. It was as if the weather was cheering for Helga. She never felt so thankful to the God above. The thought of the double date couldn't leave her mind. Yeah, it's been long since Helga could spend time with Arnold─ as friends of course. He was too busy having dates with Lila. _No, don't think about Lila _Helga thought. Lila would just spoil her happy thought.

The bus came. She got in the bus then looking for an empty seat. As usual, the bus was already half-full. She saw Phoebe and Gerald sat next to each other in the middle part of the bus. It seemed like Gerald was flirting with her now because Phoebe's face was as red as a tomato. _Gerald definitely steals my best friend_ Helga thought while chuckling to herself. She really didn't mind actually. She's happy for Phoebe and Gerald.

To her surprise, she saw Arnold sitting alone behind them. He was looking outside the window. _Oh my God!_ She mentally screamed. She didn't know if sitting beside Arnold would be a good idea, but she really wanted to. So she decided to go for it. Nothing could ruin this day, anyway.

"Hey Arnold, can I sit here?" Helga said with a hint of hesitation in her voice. Arnold looked up at Helga and gave her a smile. A smile that very familiar to Helga, a smile that always showed up in her minds and dreams. Helga mentally swooned. He was always looking so handsome and charming.

"Of course!" He said. So Helga sat beside him. A tint of pink couldn't help but showing on her cheeks. She just hoped Arnold didn't notice.

The second her bottom touched the empty seat beside Arnold, she could feel his body heat radiating. She could feel his left arm touching her right arm. It felt like heaven for Helga. The feeling was overwhelming. Just sitting beside Arnold like this felt like her biggest wildest dream had just come true. Her heart was beating like crazy, she was afraid the sound of it will be heard. Helga looked at Arnold's hand that resting on his lap. _How I long to touch his hand_ she thought. Suddenly Helga heard Arnold said something.

"Hey Helga, we'll go to the movies after school right?" He asked.

"O-oh, yeah Arnold." She said nervously. Breathing was a very hard to do right now, for Helga.

"I can't wait!" He smiled charmingly. Helga only managed to give him a nervous nod. It felt so good sitting close to Arnold like this that Helga couldn't help but lose her sanity and acted nervous like a love-sick school girl. Arnold seemed to notice this.

"Helga, are you okay?" He asked. A look of concern was clear on his face. _Get a grip on yourself Helga, control your emotion! Don't be so weak! _Helga thought.

"O-of course I'm okay Arnold!" She said, obviously sounding like she was hiding something. Arnold looked at her with one of his eye-brow raised, as if telling her that he didn't believe it. Helga just huffed and looked away, trying to ignore him.

"Alright Helga, whatever you say." Arnold finally said with a smile.

"Darn straight, Arnold. Whatever I say" Helga couldn't help but chuckling a little. They both looked at each other and laughing together. Yeah, it's been so long since they were talking like this, just laughing together, acting silly. Helga did miss this. And she could see that Arnold felt the same way. _I love him. I love Arnold so much _Helga couldn't help but saying that mentally, her half-lidded eyes silently observing the laughing Arnold. He looked so innocent, yet devilishly ravishingly handsome. She fell in love with him all over again.

"Wow this is great." Arnold managed to say between his chuckles.

"What?" Helga asked, still a little in a daze.

"Just laughing with you like this. Feels good." He smiled warmly. Helga once again blushed. She knew that Arnold said that in a friendly way, not in a romantic way like she wanted it to be. But at least he had a pleasant time with her sitting beside him. _This is a great day!_ Helga thought happily.

"Yeah I think so." She nodded, but suddenly a question appeared in her mind, "Hey Arnold. Where's Lila? You're not with her today?"

Arnold seemed surprised that Helga asked him that. He sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. Helga could sense that something's wrong, but she waited for him to say something.

"Err─ she said that her Dad will drive her to school. But I think she's kind of…upset with me." He mumbled softly, feeling uneasy. Helga felt a pang of guilt building inside of her. They were in a fight now. It must be because of the movie, because of her! She really didn't care about Lila─ actually she could just jump off a cliff and Helga wouldn't even care─ but she really didn't want to make Arnold sad. She knew that Lila meant a lot to him. She had to apologize. Her plan was to make Arnold realized that he was the one for her, not to make him felt miserable.

"Arnold…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're in a fight with Lila because of me. I know she doesn't like it. I mean, that you go to the movies with─"

"Oh no Helga, it's not your fault." He said, "I really want to watch Evil Twin 4 with you guys. I've had a fight with Lila before, even worse than this. It's okay. You don't have say sorry." He smiled, reassuring Helga.

"But I'm the one that asked you to go with us. You don't have to go with us if you don't want to. I'm so sorry─"

"No Helga. I'll go with you guys after school. And stop saying sorry because it's completely not your fault." He said softly. Helga's heart beat even faster when she felt his warm hand caressing her kind-of sweaty one. Helga swooned in her mind. This felt even better than just sitting beside him. _He holds my hand!_ Helga mentally screamed. After a minute, finally Arnold released his hand from hers, a bit abrupt. Helga looked at him and saw Arnold blushed. This surprised her.

"Err sorry." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Helga laughed, seeing him acting nervous like that. Arnold gave her a confused look.

"Stop saying sorry because it's completely not your fault." Helga mimicked him while making funny face. He cracked a smile hearing her said it. Finally they laughed together again. This was great.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald greeted Arnold. They were now walking to their next class, Physics.

"Oh hey Gerald what's up?" Arnold said, grinning to him. Arnold could tell that there's something exciting happened to his best friend. Gerald acted so cheerful and energetic. He wanted to ask what happened, but decided to hold back. He would just wait until he was ready to tell him. He didn't have to wait that long.

"You know what Arnold, I have a date with Phoebe today after school!" Gerald said with a big grin. But then he continued, his smile faded a bit "Err─ not really a date. Actually I'll go with Phoebe and Helga─"

"Oh watching Evil Twin 4?" Arnold asked, cutting Gerald.

"Hey how do you know man?" Gerald said, surprised.

"Of course I know, Helga asked me to join you guys too." Arnold explained to him. Gerald looked at him with jaw a bit dropped.

"Really? Helga didn't tell me. That's great though." Gerald paused a bit, but then continued, "Hey how about Lila? Is she okay with this? Or is she joining us too?" He asked the last question with a little frown, obviously thinking Lila wasn't a good company to watch Evil Twin 4.

Arnold sighed heavily. Thinking about Lila was making him felt a bit uncomfortable right now. Yesterday night, they were having a fight when they talked on the phone. Lila told him not to go to the movies with Helga, Phoebe and Gerald. Arnold asked him why, but she didn't give him a clear reason. She just said that she didn't like it. Arnold tried to explain to her that he would just watch a movie with his friends, and that it's been long since them four spent time together. Lila still couldn't understand, she got mad and said that she didn't want to watch Mean Girls anymore this Saturday. She hanged up the phone harshly. Arnold really didn't like it when she acted difficult like that. Today they were not talking to each other. Arnold had tried to approach her, but she avoided him. He sighed again.

"Hey Arnold, are you okay? You're listening man?" Gerald said, waving his hand in front of Arnold's eyes. He blinked and shook his head.

"Ugh y-yeah Gerald. Actually─" Finally he told his best friend about Lila and the fight they had. Gerald listened, sometimes nodding his head. When finally Arnold finished his story, Gerald started to say something.

"Oh wow Arnold. That girl is being complicated really. I don't see what's so wrong about going to the movies with your friends. And she said it herself, she didn't want to join us! So what's bugging her?" Gerald uttered, scratching his head.

"I don't know Gerald. I really don't know. I mean, I've tried to explain it to her but she was just being difficult. I really want to make things right, and I don't want to make her sad. But─ yeah you know this is just so frustrating." He said, looking really miserable.

Gerald really didn't know what to say, because it's usually Arnold that always gave out comforting words and advises. "You know man, just take it easy. You're the one that always telling people to look at the bright side. And see, you can go to the movies with Phoebe, Helga, and me after school! Things will work out in the end." He said while patting his best friend's back. Arnold nodded to him, smiling.

"Thanks Gerald. Okay come on let's hurry to class. We don't want to get into trouble" He grinned.

"Oh yeah, Mr. DeBarg class." Gerald chuckled a bit.

Finally the bell rang, the school was over. Helga sighed happily. For the first time in her life, the school bell sounded like the most beautiful music to her ears. She really can't wait to go the movies with Arnold and watched Evil Twin 4. Oh well, with Phoebe and Gerald too. But she knew that they both would just ignore Arnold and her. Watching the coolest movie, with the most amazing person in the world, things couldn't be better for Helga. She just hoped nothing would ruin it.

She walked out of the class with Phoebe. Phoebe said that Gerald would wait for them in front of the school gate, so now they were heading there. _Maybe Arnold was there too with Gerald, I'm sure Arnold has told him that he will go with us_ she thought. She decided to tell Phoebe anyway.

"Hey Phoebe, you know, Arnold will go with us." Helga uttered. Phoebe looked at her suddenly, with a smile on her face.

"Oh really?" Phoebe said excitedly. "Oh so that's why you asked Gerald to watch Evil Twin 4 with us, so that you have a reason to ask Arnold? Oh I thought it's because you want to help me, I'm disappointed!" She said jokingly. Helga punched her arm playfully while laughing.

"I do want to help you Phoebe! You should thank me!" She said with a chuckle. Phoebe giggled.

"I'm happy for you though. It's been long since you came up with something to get Arnold. I kind of miss it." Phoebe said, sounding a little serious. Helga gave her a slight smile.

"I know. I think I couldn't just sit here and waiting for Arnold to realize that Lila is not the right girl for him. I should stop sobbing, I have to get up and do something! Fight for love!" Helga said softly, not wanting anyone to hear her.

"That's the Helga I know." Phoebe patted Helga's back.

"Okay let's go."

Finally they reached the school gate. Helga saw Gerald and Arnold standing there, waiting for them. "Hey Gerald, Arnold." Helga greeted. They saw Helga and Phoebe approaching them.

"Hey Helga," Arnold said warmly, a sweet smile on his face. Helga tried so hard not to sigh happily, "Hey Phoebe."

"Hello Arnold. It's great that you join us." Phoebe said. Arnold nodded to her.

"Phoebe!" Suddenly Gerald said with too much excitement. He even pushed Arnold a bit, so that he could face Phoebe. Phoebe giggled at that.

"Gerald." Phoebe mumbled softly. They started to make a conversation, mostly flirting actually. Arnold looked at Gerald with a knowing expression. _Okay this is my chance!_ Helga said mentally. She came near Arnold.

"He pushed you away." Helga said with a laugh. Arnold turned to Helga and laugh too.

"Yeah I know. I don't mind though. But Phoebe definitely steals my best friend!" He said still with a soft chuckle. That statement surprised Helga. She was thinking of exactly the same thing when she saw them in the bus today! _I-it's awesome! It's like I have a bond with him, we have the same thought. The words he said were exactly the same as mine! _She thought, mentally swooning.

"I think so." She finally managed to say. She actually wanted to tell him that she did think the same way in the bus today, but she decided to keep it to herself. She didn't want to sound too much. He'd end up thinking she made it up.

"Hey come on guys. We don't want to be late." Gerald said, looking at Arnold and Helga behind him. Gerald and Phoebe had walked a bit in front of them. Helga saw something that caught her attention. Gerald actually held Phoebe's hand!

"Oh my, are they actually an item now, without telling me?" Helga said disbelievingly. Arnold looked at her with a confuse stare. "Look at their hands Arnold!"

Arnold turned to look at his friends in front of him and saw them holding hands. He also caught Gerald rubbing Phoebe's hand softly. He cracked a smile. "Yeah, I don't know why they're not just telling each other's feelings and be a couple, officially" he said. Helga nodded.

They walked in a comfortable silence. For Helga, it felt like they were just going together, because Phoebe and Gerald walked so far from them. Helga didn't complain though. Even though there was still a distance between her and Arnold, not like in the bus, she could still feel his body heat radiating. She could even smell his shampoo. She could tell that Arnold hadn't change the shampoo he used since 4th grade. How she wished she could reach out and grabbed Arnold's hand, and held it. How she wished she could just tell him how she felt about him. But it was not that easy. She sighed a bit loud. It caught Arnold's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at Helga with concern in his eyes.

"Nothing Arnold." She shook her head, smiling to him. He nodded.

"Hey Helga, can I ask you something?" he said, sounding a bit hesitated. Helga got curious.

"Of course. Just ask." She said.

"But promise me not to be upset or mad at me." He told her. It made her getting even more curious.

"Alright, I promise." She nodded.

Arnold inhaled and softly said, "Why don't you wear the pink bow anymore?"

The comfortable silence suddenly turned into the uncomfortable one. Helga was taken aback. She didn't expect him to bring that up. She didn't even know that Arnold noticed the disappearance of her pink bow. Since Arnold and Lila officially became a couple, Helga decided not to wear the bow anymore. She didn't see the point why she should wear it. Wearing the bow or not, Arnold wouldn't ever notice her. He wouldn't ever see her as more than just a friend. Now Helga really didn't know what to say to Arnold. She couldn't just tell him the truth.

"Ugh─hhh I don't know…uum…" She murmured, trying to think of the right thing to say, quickly. "I guess err─ I 'm too old to wear a bow. Oh yes! Ugh I mean─ yeah, I'm fourteen now so yeah…"

Arnold didn't give her a respond immediately. He kept staring at her, as if not believing her statement. She gulped nervously, trying not to catch Arnold's eyes.

"You know Helga, I do like your bow." He finally said. It totally caught her off guard.

"Err you know─ you've worn the bow since pre-school. I guess it's like─ ugh I'm used to see you wearing the bow. I kinda…miss it" He said softly.

_Arnold misses my pink bow_ she thought. Helga didn't know that Arnold really noticed the pink bow. She always thought that he had already forgotten it. She really didn't know how to deal with this right now. But deep down, she was glad that she was exist, somewhere in his mind. He did think about her, even though it's not all the time and it's just about her pink bow. A soft smile was growing softly on her face.

"I guess I kinda miss wearing it too." Helga smiled. "You're right. I've worn it since I was little. And the bow is cute." She laughed. Arnold gave her a nod.

"Yeah you know, when you wear it. The bow is like…showing another side of you. Like─" Realizing what he just said, he abruptly stopped. He didn't want to make her angry again. "I-I mean…"

"I know what you mean Arnold." Helga said, not feeling offended. She actually felt glad. Yeah, Arnold did notice her. He did. "It's like showing the soft girly side of me, the bow and all the pink I wear." She nodded to him.

Helga heard him sighed with relief and he nodded to her. They walked with silence again. Helga really couldn't stop smiling, thinking about what Arnold had just said. She could see Arnold smiling to himself too. A tint of pink went back to her cheeks. Suddenly, she heard Gerald yelled.

"Guys hurry! That's the cinema!"

"Come on Helga." Arnold started to run. Soon, Helga followed him. _Okay Helga, this is it, the movies. Don't. Ruin. This. _She mentally warned herself.

**Please review! I really appreciate it. Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Evil Twin

Chapter 4 Evil Twin

**It's been so long since I didn't upload any chapter huh? I am really sorry for that, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for wrong grammar or spell. I wrote this at 10:18pm so yeah. Enjoy! (I don't own Hey Arnold)**

"It's okay if I sit beside you right?" Arnold asked Helga with a smile. They were now at theatre 4, where Evil Twin 4 would be played. The room was still bright and people were still looking for their seats. Helga blushed, awkward expression on her face.

"O-of course. I mean, where else would you sit then?" She said, trying to hide her excitement. Arnold nodded then sat beside her. _Control yourself! _Helga warned her heart. Helga looked around nervously, trying not to look at the man of her dreams. Her eyes landed at Phoebe that sat on her left. She was leaning slightly to Gerald. Gerald looked at her with eyes full of adoration. His hand rested awkwardly on her shoulder. _How I wish I could be like them._ Helga thought to herself, looking back at Arnold. Arnold was staring at the big screen in front of them, waiting for the room to get dark and the movie to start. _This is your chance to talk to him, Helga! _Her heart told her. She really wanted to just have a simple chat with him, but she didn't know what to say. Her mind was blank.

"Arnold." She said, sounding kind of stupid.

"Yeah?" He turned his head and looked at her.

_Great, just great! Now why you have to open your mouth when you don't have anything to say? _Helga screamed in her mind. "Err…the movie…the movie must be great!" Helga laughed with a high-pitch, sounding obviously nervous. She just hoped Arnold was dense enough to not notice it. _What a way to start a conversation, Helga!_

Arnold stared at her for a while then he started to laugh. "Yeah Helga, I think so." He said. "So you bought the popcorns?"

Helga nodded, giving him his popcorns. Before they went to the ticket booth, they made an agreement, the boys paid for the tickets and the girls bought the snacks. Arnold took the pack from Helga, his hand slightly brushed hers. He said thanks, and went back staring at the big screen. Helga sighed happily, unnoticed by Arnold. Finally the room was becoming dark, the big screen started to light up.

The movie was indeed, great. Helga could say that this was better than the previous Evil Twins. The story was clearer, not really confusing, and of course more blood and screaming. She often flinched or jumped on her seat, and Arnold did notice it. There was this scene when the killer crept behind the victim holding a knife, when suddenly the killer stabbed it right on her ear, unnoticed. Helga couldn't help but screaming, so did most of the people at the theatre. Realizing what she just did, she quickly closed her mouth with her hand.

"Scared, Helga?" Arnold asked with a laugh. Helga frowned and punched him lightly on his arm. He flinched and rubbed the place where she hit him.

"I AM not scared, Arnold. That was just….unexpected." She finished with a low voice. Arnold chuckled.

"Yeah, but I was not screaming."

"Ugh just shut up and watch!"

Helga had tried to make some conversations with Arnold, when the scene was not really important or just boring, which was rarely happened.

"Hey Arnold."

"Yeah?" he said.

"So who do you think will die," She said, pointing at the screen that now showing two high school girls talking, "That girl in blue, err…I forgot her name─"

"You mean Amanda?" he told her.

"Oh yeah that's her name huh? Uh who do you think will die, Amanda or Lisa?" She asked with a grin.

"Hmm I think it might be Amanda because you know Larry hates girls like …her." He said, looking thoughtful.

"You mean he hates bimbos."

"Err… yeah, if you want to call her that."

Amanda indeed looked like a bimbo, wearing a very short denim skirt and blue tops that showing too much stuff. And she got fake tan too.

"I think it would be Lisa." Helga suddenly said, fingers tapping her chin.

"Oh you think so?" Arnold sounded kind of excited, loving the conversation.

"Yep. Yeah I think it would be Lisa because she was not very good with Larry. Even if she's not acting like a slut but she always treat him bad since junior high school. She calls him names, hides his lunch box, steals his homeworks─"

"But I thought Lisa likes him?"

They didn't know what happen, but after Arnold asked that question, their eyes met. It was like they were talking without making any voice. _Gosh, why the story…What the hell, I thought this was a horror movie? _Helga couldn't even manage to finish her thought. Her mind was like trapped in his green gorgeous eyes. Finally Helga snapped out of it.

"Ugh yeah, yeah I remember some of her friends mentioned it before." She said too quickly, waving her hand wildly. "But it could be untrue or…ugh─ let's…let's just see what happen. It is more fun that way, huh? Heh heh"

"Yeah, alright Helga." He said softly, still looking at her. Maybe he still confused with the staring contest that had just happened. Helga blushed, slightly patting her cheeks as she tried to clear her head. They both finally completely looked back at the screen.

Helga hated this. She really hated this feeling when she was trying to concentrate but something was refusing to get out of her mind. In this case, it was Arnold. This movie was a movie that she really wanted to watch since forever but she just couldn't focus on it. _Arnold, you're annoying sometimes, in a very amazing, incredible, lovely, and beautiful way _Helga thought with a smile on her face.

The movie ended with Lisa being killed. The screen showed Lisa that was dragged into a dark woods by Larry. Before he could do anything to harm her, Lisa said desperately, trying to make Larry understand "I'm sorry for everything Larry. I do love you". Larry said with a narrowed eyes "Your love was not as big as my hate". Then he stabbed a big and sharp knife right to her chest, blood spilling everywhere.

It was a shocking scene for Helga, not because she's scared of it, but because it was just… matched. Matched with what was probably happening between her and Arnold. Maybe all those bad things she ever done to him was just… couldn't be forgiven. Her behaviour definitely couldn't be good proves that she did love him. That's why, Arnold never really paid attention, never really learnt of her feelings for him. Maybe it looked impossible for Arnold to believe that there was something more than the outer appearance. Even though Arnold told her that he knew she had a good heart, but for her to actually be in love with him, he wouldn't ever believe it.

"It seems like you are right, Helga" Arnold suddenly said. Helga snapped out of her thought.

"Oh yeah of course I am." She said with a small smirk.

"But wow. Larry is really a psycho isn't he? Lisa does love him but he ignores it all and just kills her like there's nothing between them" Arnold said.

"Well, there's actually nothing between them," Helga started "It's a one-sided love"

Silence, an uncomfortable one. Arnold stared at her as if he sensed that there was something more behind that statement she just said. But finally, he managed to say "Well yeah, but even though it's one-sided, it's not a reason for you to just kill someone, especially the one that loving you"

"Don't forget the fact that this girl bullied Larry since Junior High," Helga said, trying to hide her emotion "Larry must hated her so much"

Arnold didn't manage to reply that because the room suddenly lighten up. They both realized that the movie finally finished, the screen was showing the credits.

"Oh wow that was amazing!" Gerald told them both, approaching them with Phoebe following behind him.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Arnold smiled to him.

"You enjoyed the movie, Helga?" Phoebe said to her while Helga stood up from her seat. Helga still looked a bit uneasy but she tried to give her best friend a small smile.

"I enjoyed it yeah. And you must be enjoying it way too much. Don't you even try to hide the fact that you and Gerald were holding hands until the movie finished, you lovebirds!"

Phoebe blushed and then laughs a little, trying to cover her nervousness. "Umm yes Helga I think I enjoyed it…" she giggled again "…way too much". Helga gave a knowing smirk to her.

"Well come on guys let's get out of here!" Gerald said, taking Phoebe's hand with him. They both walked in front of Helga and Arnold, leaving them behind again. "Those two," Helga said under her breath, didn't realize that Arnold's gaze was on her. But suddenly, Helga felt someone breathing near her ear. Helga gasped when Arnold whispered softly, "I never hate you"

**Well how was that? REVIEW (it will trigger me to update!) THANKS!**


End file.
